Axe Princess
by Bucket Girl
Summary: A heartbroken Noodle reaches her breaking point. Possible Noodle2D if I make it happen. Rated for bloody gore, sex, and language.
1. An idea

Okay, okay, I KNOW I should be working on my older stuff, but I had a sudden inspiration, and now I MUST write this! My Muse is calling! Bucket! Bucket! Where art thou's writing,Bucket my love!

(Cough)

...Maybe that was the imaginary 2D in my mind instead of Muse...umm, read the story!

* * *

**Possession: Day 1**

"You've got to press it on you...you just think it, that's what you do baby..."

Noodle sat in her favorite spot while writing in her diary and listening to her own single Dare. Normally, she would have just opened her closet and turned on Shawn to dance with the beat, but today she didn't feel like doing so. The past events of the days before still had her shaken up, but most of all heartbroken. She turned up her headphones and scribbled something else.

She wasn't sitting on her bed where she usually wrote, but instead in the one thing she hadn't thought of for years: The box she had been mailed in. It had been sitting in storage for the past 36 months, and had gathered much dust and grime over the years. But surprisingly, she still managed to squeeze into it along with her CD player and diary. Inside, she remembered, she had kept her old Powerpuff toys and video games when she was younger. But now she was more mature and didn't need such childish things.

Noodle sighed as her batteries ran out at last. She hadn't written much in her diary, even after hours of sitting there doing nothing. But seeing as there was nothing else to do, she had no choice. All it said was:

_Dear diary,_

_I am very upset about what Russel-san told me. It was not the idea or the situation that bugs me, because I do not mind gay couples. But this..._

_I guess I should tell you what "this" is. Well...it is hard to say, even to write, but..._

_Murdoc and 2D are gay together._

Something wet slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it so she wouldn't show her weakness. She hated when she cried, mostly when the boys were around. Noodle knew she had to be strong, or else the band would fall apart, and so would her life.

Not like it wasn't already in pieces.

Noodle stood up and stretched, tucking away her diary and CD player. She kicked the box under her bed (Surprisingly, it fit under her bed as well) and lay down on her bed. Her eyes stared at the ceiling, which was covered with Japanese lanterns in place of electricity. On her walls were different posters, and on her nightstand was a variety of unique makeup products and other girly items. In a desperate attempt to look more like a girl, Noodle had walked out of the house one day with heavy eyeshadow and lipstick, but luckily a girl at the band's recording studios had bothered to tell her she looked like a clown.

'Of course you look like a clown, you stupid girl! You dress like a boy and wear bad makeup,' screamed an awful voice in her head.

Noodle clutched her pillow, trying not to cry. She couldn't cry; she promised herself she wouldn't. _He_ would have been disappointed if she did. After all, 2D hated when people cried in front of him, especially Noodle. Although she knew they wouldn't judge her anyway, she never cried in front of ther other band members after 2D had started to bawl after she had began to. For some reason, other's misery made him sad as well. Maybe it reminded him of his own mental pain.

So she pressed her head into the pillow and cried as hard as she could while she could.

---

Morning. There were birds. Noodle sat up and rubbed her eyes, wondering if she had fallen asleep after her long sob. If she had, she was in trouble; the Gorillaz had had practice last night. The Japanese maiden quickly sprang up from her spot, amazed that a giant wet area was still there. She looked at her clock. 9:27 AM on December 21. Four days until Christmas. Three days until Christmas Eve. Noodle had a burst of excitement, but it soon turned to anxiety when she thought of the band waiting for her in the lobby. She stumbled out of her room and downstairs to where they were suppossedly meeting.

When she got there, Russel was standing with his back to her and appeared to be doing something. 2D and Murdoc were nowhere to be seen. Noodle whimpered softly, but seeing that Russel had bad hearing, she coughed louder. He turned his head.

"Oh. Hey, Noodle. Haven't seen you in a while."

"I am sorry, Russel-san. I fell asleep. I understand if you are angry with me."

"No, no, D and Muds didn't show up, either. It's fine. They're probably off in some church having gay sex, anyway..."

Noodle was quiet then. Russel sensed he had spoken something wrong, so he pardoned himself as soon as the words escaped his mouth.

"Aww, girl, I'm sorry. I forgot..."

"It...it is okay, Russel-san. I do not care anymore."

"Don't lie to me. I know something's bugging you."

Noodle was silent again. Her feet shuffled on the floor, and she watched them. She didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. There was so much to say.

"...Noodle, do you still like him?"

Noodle looked up finally and grinned with a faint blush in her cheeks. Russel couldn't help but think of the same girl that walked into their lives years ago, the same girl that always wore her gaming helmet and cooked ramen noodles and spoke only Japanese...

"Yes, Russel-san, I still do like2D-san very much. But now...I think it is more than that."

"Girl, you're too young for that kind of stuff..."

"Iie, brother. Russel-san...I think I am in love with him."

---

The rain was gently tapping against the window. Noodle could hear it. A storm was coming. Noodle could feel it. Something was going on in Murdoc-san's Winnebago. Noodle could sense it...

The young girl was flipping through pointless channels on the television, still frusterated at Russel for not believing her. She wasn't just irritated with him, though, she was also annoyed that there was nothing good on T.V. Plus, there was that whole "I love 2D" thing that was still tugging in her mind...and wouldn't leave her alone.

_Bump, rattle, _AH! Distinct sounds were heard from the room next door, which happened to be the carpark since Noodle was in 2D's room. She knew what they were, and she knew they weren't zombies that had broken in.

Nope, just the sound of lovers being dickheads. Noodle giggled to herself, knowing that she shouldn't think such rude things.

The noises stopped. There was a hum in the air, but Noodle couldn't make out any words. She heard the high pitched vocals of their lead singer and the rough grunting of the bass player she fancied so much. The girl felt her face get hot as she thought of the first time she saw him. He had been the first person she laid eyes upon after her box had been opened, and the first person that tried talking to her. Hell, he was the first friend she ever made! She always noticed that he was nicer to her than to Russel or even Murdoc, but probably only because she was like a sister to him...only a sister. And now, the person he treasured the most was Murdoc...

Noodle didn't even understand all the birds and the bees. Of course, she knew she would eventually have her period. And she knew about the male body parts. But she didn't know all of the _details_, the point, how it even _happened_. All she did know was that she wanted 2D, _badly._

'Like he would ever want to do _that _with me...I am like a sister to him, and he is my brother. Besides, I should not be thinking such things. If he ever knew I felt this way...he would hate me.'

There was a knock at the door. Noodle remembered that she had locked it when she came in, so she scurried to the door and opened it. On the other side was no other but 2D, the man that had chosen Murdoc before she had a chance to strut her stuff. Plus, he was shirtless. Noodle felt agrowing warmth in her middle area, and flushed again knowing what it meant. But the singer didn't seem to notice.All he did was smile stupidly, which only pressed her more.

"'Ey Noodle girl, watchin' the Telly? Some quality stuff on there, you know."

"Yeah."

"Just came in 'ere to get some sleep, if you don't mind."

"Yeah."

"...Is that a yes or no?"

"Yeah."

2D looked confused (as always) but instead of feeling her usual snicker rise up she cooed softly and winced. The singer gazed at her with his blank and damaged eyes, with the normal dense of his mind in the way of his thinking, but he still wondered why Noodle looked so uncomfortable. He finally found the words to ask her what was up.

"Noodle, why are you lookin' at me like that? It's making me feel kind of funny..."

"I am not a baby. You do not need to treat me like one anymore."

2D was struck with confusion. What was wrong with his axe princess?

"Love, are you okay or...?"

Noodle suddenly gazed up at the vocalist and dashed her eyes in attempt to be seductive. She stood on her tiptoes so she was a bit taller, and smiled to look cute. 2D felt something cold rush through his body, and the hairs on his neck stood up like cactus quills. Noodle's loving innocence had now been turned into something far more dangerous, sexy, andpossibly...deadly?

Noodle looked into his vacant stare. "You are very handsome tonight, 2D-san."

"W-what are you doin', love? Y-you shouldn't...we shouldn't...ah..."

Noodle took a step forward, and 2D took a step back. Cold sweat raced down his back and into his mouth, which was very dry indeed. What was Noodle trying to do? She certainly wasn't serious...it was just a silly little game of hers, right?

But then he remembered: She was a teenager. It was probably just hormones or something. Right?

"Noodle, love, I know you might be feelin' summink...but it's not what you think."

"Yes it is. I know it is. I can feel it in my heart."

"Noodle, I'm with Muds. You know that."

Noodle was quiet. Eerily quiet. In fact, Noodle had never been this speechless in her life. 2D always knew her as the bubbly, energetic little female that brough light into everyone's life. Now...she was something different. Something was changing inside of his axe princess, and he knew it as well as she. There was a twang of guilt that struck through his heart.

"Noodle..."

All of a sudden, Noodle started up into 2D'sblank eyes and gave him the worst death glare he had ever recieved, even worse than any of Murdoc's. It wasn't like the glare she had done in the Dare music video, no, this one was filled with much more emotion. Rage, anger, jealousy, but mostly heartbreak.

"You stupid, gay BAKA! I cannot believe I ever thought I loved such a FOOLISH pig such as yourself!"

A burning slap was sent to 2D's face as Noodle ran out of the room as quick as she could. She didn't even bother to speak to Russel when she passed him in the hallway. All she could think about was getting to her room and crying, already regretting what she had done. It _was _their business, anyway. She couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way of their romance.

But, oh...she wanted thatspacy man so much...she couldn't help herself sometimes, and she knew it.

---

When she got to her room, she didn't cry on her bed. She went straight to her closet and pulled out her box, and crawled into to get some good privacy. Noodle didn't cry, she didn't want to cry, she just wanted to sit there and think about what she did. Yeah, her own punishment to herself.

...But it wasn't seeming to work. She crawled out of the box again and turned on Shawn to lighten her mood, but after dancing a million times, Dare gets pretty old.

Then she started to dig through her closet. And what she found was something that would help her ease everything, or so she thought...

Inside, she saw a tall object with a strange shape near the back. At first she ignored it, but when the light showed on it her eyes sparkled with glee. She couln't believe it was still in tact, still of good use. There, in the heap of her mess, was her old axe that had given her the nickname she had today.

It was a real axe, sharp blade and all. She never understood why three grown men would let a ten-year-old handle an axe unsupervised, but seeing as she never killed anyone she still had it. She could see it, the blade had it written all over. The words written in blood.

The axe was calling to her. She was it's princess, and it was going to obey her.

_Dear Diary,_

_I found my old axe. You remember? From Phase One. It's still just as sharp, and just as shiny. Maybe a little buffing is needed, but it's still great. Great for what I'm going to do. I will not write it down yet, because people will see it in due time._

_Everything is going to be over soon. I will make sure of that._

_Love, Noodle_

* * *

Well, how do you like? It was meant to be a one-shot, but I guess it turned into something more...I know it sucks, but please! Take five seconds out of your day to leave a review! I stayed up until 10:00 writing this damn story! (Dies) 

So, REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE BLOOD! (Grins evilly)


	2. Blood in a Bottle

...I'm...utterly surprised. I didn't know so many people would review! Thanks, people. I'll try to respond to all of them as soon as I can, but right now I have to yell at someone who flamed me. (Chases flamer with a pointy stick) I WILL KILL THE FLAMES AND TAKE OVER THE WORLD! HA HA HA HA HA!

(Cough) Sorry. Hyper. Read the next damn chapter!

* * *

**Possession: Day 3**

Noodle spent the next two days in her room, plotting her plan.

She wrote it all out in her diary, from start to finish, with all the bloody details included. The event of the night before with 2D didn't pass her mind once, not leaving the girl scarred or embarassed at all. If she was anything, she was angry and bloodthirsty. And she craved Satanic blood.

Her precious axe lay beside her, reflecting her image even better than when she first found it due to the fact that she cleaned it some more, and gave it a decent sharpening. Everytime she stopped writing to think of her plan, she looked into her axe and smirked to herself. Noodle saw her same old reflection when she gazed into it, not being able to tell if something was changing. But little did she know that something was, something big inside of her, something to change her for the worst...

Finally, after a long hour of plotting and thinking, Noodle set down her pencil once and for all. She read and reread the words she put into her diary and bared a cunning smile afterwards. The girl stood up and rushed to her dresser, where all of her clothes were kept. She pulled out her favorite outfits and stuffed them into a nearby bag, then grabbed some extra needs she knw she would want when she was gone. Knowing her axe wouldn't fit inside, she pulled together a strap that would keep it on her back while she ran. Noodle placed everything below her bed for that time, but before she left she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. There, on her nightstand, was a small empty glass bottle, big enough to fit about an ounce of liquid in it. Noodle grinned and thought to herself, 'This will be very useful to me.' She grabbed it, slipped it in her pocket, and walked quietly out of the room.

_Dear diary,_

_I wrote to you before and I said that I would not tell you my plan. That is only because I needed to think it out for a little while, and now I have it. It is sort of complicated...but I will write it down so everyone will know that I am not as innocent as they think when they read this._

_First, I am going to put on a little makeup, with the help of my good friend from the studio, and then I am going to pay a little visit to Murdoc-san..._

---

Murdoc lay on his bed in his Winnebago, staring at the ceiling and trying to recall how he got there in the first place. He knew he had gotten drunk again: he could feel the hangover coming on. But he couldn't remember if he had hooked up with a girl at the bar, or driven recklessly on the road again (not that he cared). He began to push himself up off the floor, thristy for another drink.

Suddenly, he had a feeling of emptiness. Like, he needed to be fufilled. Again. This was the same familiar feeling he got before he went out to find a girl to mess around with. But this time, he didn't want it. He was gay; he admitted that to himself a long time ago. He had feelings for 2D that he never felt for any girl before. So what was this emotion he was getting in the pit of his stomach?

'Maybe I just need to fack the dullard again,' Murdoc thought to himself. But strangely, it wasn't 2D that he wanted to love. He wanted some breast.

Then, a miraculous thing happened. There was a loud knock on his Winnebago door, which made him jump with surprise and delight. The Satanist grinned cunningly to himself as he thought of who could be behind his door. 'A maiden in need, perhaps...'

And there was. Murdoc went to open the door, and when he did it revealed a slim and beautiful maiden indeed. She was shorter than him, really short, and had the perfect body. Not too thin, not too fat. And what madei t better was that she was wearing a skimpy black miniskirt with high heels and a slutty tube top that barely touched her belly button. And her face...he couldn't see it very well, forit was hidden by dark hair and shadows. But he knew she was beautiful from the smile he saw on her cherry red lips and the blush on her cheeks. Murdoc actually smiled that time.

"Come on in, sexy," He said in an alluring voice. "I've got Vodka and Bud Weiser, and some of the finest wine you couldn't get in France-"

"Shut up, Satanist. I came here to get fucked, not drunk."

And with that, the beautiful woman jumped onto the bass player and shover her tongue into his mouth, leaving him shocked with gasp but soon able to overcome it. He went with the game and kissed back, thinking to himself, 'What 'arm could it do, one more night with a girl?'

Little did he know how much harm it would do. So much harm, so very much...

---

They were soon on his bed, naked of their clothes and never breaking away from their make out kiss. Murdoc had thrown off the covers on his bed and practically pounced on the girl, once again forcing his cock into her vagina. This girl was needy, needier than most girls (and boys) that he had fucked before. But her touch...her touch was heavenly. She was soft and gentle, something he'd recognize in only one person...but of course, it couldn't possibly be her, could it?

"'Ey, baby," Murdoc broke away for a moment. The girl stopped as well.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind tellin' me...what your name is?"

The girl blinked at him. Murdoc instantly wished that he hadn't said anything, but he was relieved when she smirked politely and answered him.

"You want to know my name, do you?"

He nodded.

She wagged her finger at him in a motion that said, "Come here."

He did.

She whispered into his ear, "Axe Princess."

Murdoc felt a sudden stab of pain in his back. He cried out in agony, and when he looked up the girl was gone. But he felt something tap his shoulder, so he cringed his neck to see what it was. There she was, with an axe in her hand, grinning evilly. He stared into her eyes, and finally saw who this girl was. And he recognized her.

"N-N-Noodle love?" He stammered.

She shook her head. "You heard my name. I am Axe Princess."

"Noodle, why the 'ell are you doin' this?"

"You took the one person I loved most."

"You're too young to love."

"TOJIKOMERU!"

Noodle pushed her axe deeper into Murdoc's spine, which made him cry out again. She saw the blood leaking from his wound, and yearned to lick it so badly. But she couldn't yet; he would have to be dead to do so.

From's Murdoc's view, this was a pain like no other. Sure, he had been in a lot of bad situations before, and in a lot of physical pain as well, but nothing like _this_. The axe was pushing into his back, through his bone and poking the stuff inside. It shouldn't have seemed like it would hurt him so much, but it did. And the worst part was that more was coming.

No...the worst part was that the only sister he ever had was doing this to him. And with glee.

Finally, Noodle pulled the axe out of his back. Murdoc got a second of relief, but it was soon interrupted with more pain and cries. Noodletossed her axe into more of his reddining flesh, cutting deeper and deeper into the wound that she had first punctured. Something snapped in Murdoc that told him to get the hell out of there, so he jumped off his bed and sprinted for the door.

But he never made it. Noodle threw her axe at the man and successfully stuck it in his shoulder. Murdoc screamed out once again and fell to the ground, frantically trying to remove the blade from his body. Noodle slowly walked towards him, gazing angrily the floor with every step she took. Murdoc was shivering with fear now, fear knowing that she was planning to kill him. And he knew she would, because he could see it in her eyes. Her loving innocence was now replaced with hatred and the need to kill. She was no longer the Noodle they all knew and loved. She was Axe Princess.

"Noodle...love...why are you doing this?"

Noodle glared down at the bass player. Her eyes seemed redder than his single one had ever been.

"You took 2D away from me. I loved him with all of my heart, then you had to go and take him away! He was the only reason I stayed with you boys, the only reason for me to live. But he thinks of me as an immature child, and I will not take it anymore! I am sick of you always hurting him, always beating on him for no good reason. It's...it's..." She stopped. Murdoc could hear his hollow breathing throguh the vast silence.

Then, out of nowhere, came the most dreaded death glare Murdoc had ever recieved in his life. It frightened him the moment it jumped into his eyes and into his mind, and at this moment he knew he was going to Hell. Noodle pulled her axe out of Murdoc for the last time and spoke very quietly.

"It is time to pay your dues, Murdoc Niccals."

And there, in the carpark, was where Murdoc Niccals, the Gorillaz bass player, was killed. Noodle put her axe above her head and sent it down on Murdoc's neck, cutting open his bare flesh and sending tears of pain down his face. She sliced the axe down his chest and to his crotch, watching the blood run out from inside. She watched Murdoc grimace in pain, thinking of how much hurt he must have been in. And I guess that's where the last ounce of her love for him came in, not wanting him to suffer _too _much before his death. So she put her heel on his gentle heart, stepped on it slightly, and the Satanist instantly died. Noodle smiled beneath the shadows of the winne. She grabbed his body and started dragging him out of the Winnebago and down the street, where she had dug a grave for him already.

But then she remebered the bottle in her pocket. She took it out, examined it, then had a brilliant idea. She gently sqeezed the remaining drops of blood from Murdoc's heart into the bottle, and it slowly filled up. The girl smiled to herself as she put the bottle of blood in her pocket and continued to bring the man known as Murdoc Niccals to his grave.

She left behind nothing but the words **Axe Princess **written on the wall in blood.

_My plan is that I will dress up as a pretty girl and get Murdoc to invite me into his Winnebago. Then, I will have sex with him until he asks me what my name is. I know he will ask me. He will recognize me. Then I will pull out my axe and kill him. Not a very sophisticated plan, but a plan nonetheless. I can't wait to taste the blood of the man that took my love away...and my innocence. _

_The day of blood had come, my diary. And you hold the details to my destiny._

* * *

(Pant pant) TWO UPDATES IN TWO DAYS! YOU GUYS SHOULD BE WORSHIPPING ME! (Screams like a little girl) But really, I worked hard on it, I actually don't think it's crap. Yeah, surprising.S please review! I have to run now, Making the Band 3 is on! (Runs to the nearest Telly) 

REVIEW, BASTARDS! (Ha ha!)

By the way, tojikomeru means, "Shut up!" in Japanese. So there's a little lesson for you. More reasons to review. (Cackles)


	3. The drummer's last beat

Forgive me! I discovered a game called The Sims, and I just couldn't stop playing! Plus, I didn't know how I was going to write this next chapter. But here I am, not lazy, ideas popping into my head every three seconds, and The Sims are shut down! (Smiles) 

Oh, and thanks for reviewing! I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews by the second chapter...(Cough)

Um...yeah. Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

**Possession: Day 4**

There were police cars and ambulances everywhere. No matter where you looked, some emergency vehicle was there. There didn't seem to be any possible escape routes, so Noodle stayed upstairs in her room.

Also, she didn't want anybody questioning her. Not that she was afraid she would speak the truth, because she felt no guilt at all and knew she wasn't going to spill. But she didn't want to lie, and strangely, after all the happened, that was her biggest fear. She didn't want to admit that she killed one of her only brothers, even if it was for sweet revenge. She didn't want to confess her eternal love for 2D. And she didn't want to say she dressed like a whore and had sex with the victum before his death.

Nope, she wanted to keep it all to herself.

A sudden stroke of fear swept through her mind. What if she got pregnant? What would she say then? She couldn't just _have _the baby. Sure, she was certain she was mature enough to be a mother. But at 13? No way. And also, what would she tell people? The fans would go insane (Well, more insane), and the other boys would suspect something. She couldn't get an abortion, either. It wasn't just because she was against it, but because she would have to tell Russel and 2D that she was pregnant to get money for the abortion. Either way, they would end up finding out.

Noodle gulped. She would have to test herself when she got the chance.

---

When Noodle finally went downstairs, she was attacked by journalists and news reporters from every radio station, every channel and every newspaper. She tried to push through the crowds, but they were stronger and bigger than she is and trampled her. Russel had to save her from being crushed to death. He grabbed her with his big hands and carried her through the massive amount of people, holding her high above so she wouldn't get hurt anymore. When they were finally out of the herd, Russel set her down.

"Noodle girl, are you okay?"

Noodle nodded, suddenly feeling very sick.

"Well, you don't look like it. Are you still upset about...you know..."

She didn't do anything that time.

"You know, I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. I went through it a dozen times. You remember Del, right? And the other guys? Yeah...so if you want to talk or somethin', then...you know...come and talk to me."

She nodded again. Russel gave her a pity smiled and walked away, yelling at the presses to get lost. Noodle didn't know it, but at that moment she went very pale. The teen finally realized that Murdoc was gone, and he was never coming back. Those mismatched eyes...that grumpy attitude...that evil grin...gone. She wanted to hate him, was _desperate_. She was the one who truly loved 2D, _she _was. _She _didn't beat on him one minute and kiss him the next. _She _wasn't a gay faggot...

Noodle blinked and shook herself. She had to stay focused to complete the next task of her plan. But as she walked away, she couldn't help feeling a small pang of guilt in her heart for their late bass player.

---

"Murdoc Niccals was brutally murdered last night after partying with a mysterious hooker, says Russel Hobbs..."

"Bass player for Gorillaz has mysteriously disappeared under strange circumstances..."

"Murdoc Niccals, bass player for world famous band Gorillaz, has drunk himself to death, says his gay lover Stuart Tusspot..."

A shadowy figure dragged something across the ground of the cemetary. No one saw its face, no one heard it speak, the only thing anyone remembered (Of the few that happened to see) was the sound of the leaves crunching underneath the feet of the figure, and the scraping of the body being forcibly pulled on the ground. No one knew if it was alive or not, or what the figure was doing.

Then, they saw the strange shape in the dark toss the body on the ground, in a hole of some sort. Being in a cemetary, a grave perhaps. They waited for the person (or thing) to bury it finally with the dug up dirt. But it never did. It appeared to be...leaving? It was just going to leave the body there, unburied? How cruel! Who was this little person? Who had they killed? Why didn't they bury the body? Why would they do something like this? Why, why, why...

Noodle grinned as she was walking away and thought to herself, 'It was the right thing to do, and I think I got a kick out of it. Maybe I'll do it again...'

---

_Dear diary,_

_I...I do not know what has become of me. I did what I told you I was going to do, I killed Murdoc-san. It was wonderful! I got such a feeling of rush, I have never felt that before! The way he screamed when I forced my axe into his bare flesh...it was unbelievable. I guess I am turning into a true assassin. (Hee hee!)_

_...But, that is not why I am afraid. I am not afraid of being caught, because I know they would never guess that _I _did it, little innocent Noodle, who is grieving over the loss of her brother. No, they will think it is 2D (!). So yes, I am not afraid. Nor am I guilty. But...I am afraid that I will do it again. My little glass bottle is craving for more blood; what is already inside is starting to clot I think. But I do not want to kill anyone else! I do not want to hate, I really do not...but, a part of me still does. Something is taking over me, diary, and I am very scared._

_Love, __Noodle_

_P.S. Russel looks a little depressed...maybe I should help him out. I will get back to you, my diary._

Noodle put down her pencil and quickly shoved her diary under her bed mattress. She sighed and tucked her long purple bangs behind her ears, something she never did. She hated how people could read her like a book whenever they saw her eyes, so she grew out her bangs to hide them, for fear that someone would find out her deepest, darkest secrets.

But...why was sherevealing them now?

There was a loud knock on the door. Noodle jumped as her heart started beating rapidly and out of control. She could hear it as Russel opened the door..._Pit pat...pit pat...pit pat..._

"Noodle girl? Are you in here?"

Noodle's head popped up. "Yes, Russel-san."

Russel walked in and sat next to her. His fingers nervously tapped her sheet, as if he was in some sort of awkward trance. He wanted to say something; Noodle knew it. But she didn't know what.

A thought struck through her mind. Could he know...?

"Noodle." Noodle turned to face the black man. "I noticed that you aren't...well, as upset as I thought you would be. I mean, Murdoc's _dead_, and you haven't said a word about it all day."

Noodle had to restrain herself from smiling. If she did so much as giggle, it would give it all away.

"Are you okay? Is somethin' up? Because if there is, you can talk to me. I mean, I won't tell anybody or nothin'..."

Noodle stared at the drummer. She looked into his eyes, pupiless as they were, and tried to guess what he was thinking. It didn't take long for her to learn what he had.

She had been gone the same period of time that Murdoc was killed.

There was makeup all over her dresser when she left.

Her old axe had been removed from her closet.

There was blood all over her clothes.

Noodle shook her head. "Nothing is wrong, Russel-san. Thank you for worrying, but I am just fine."

And with that, Noodle pranced out of her room, brewing up another plan for herself and her axe.

_Dear diary,_

_Russel knows. We must erase his memory, "we" meaning me and my axe. Though you probably know that by now..._

_My plan? I have no plan. Just an all out attack on him. I can't wait to see his blood spill...I wonder if spirits will come out of him? A thought, my diary. Onlya thought._

---

Russel roamed through the hallways late at night, around 2 o'clock in the morning. He wasn't going anywhere exactly, just pacing around and thinking to himself. Mostly about Noodle and Murdoc. Before, he realized that Noodle had disappeared and reappeared in the same amount of time that Murdoc was killed. He knew this from recent investigations. He figured it was couldn't have been anyone but Noodle, who was no doubt silently enjoying her little victory. But it wasn't that he was wondering. What he _was_ wondering was why? Why would Noodle do such a thing? If only she knew what she had done to 2D...

D. What was he doing now? Not sleeping, he couldn't be. He wouldn't be sleeping after that...when Russel had first seen 2D, he was in hysterical sobs and throwing a tantrum on the ground. He could hear his melancholy words now: "HE'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME, GODDAMNIT!"

The drummer sighed under his breath and shook his head. 'Poor D,' he thought. 'He was already in so much pain, and now this...'

In the dark, Russel heard a creak. He yawned and scratched his bald head, thinking it was another zombie that had gotten into the studios. He was about to grab a stick and attack it when he heard another creak from behind him. Russ jerked his head around and saw only darkness through his white eyes. He started to get nervous, but after hearing nothing but quiet, he shrugged and began his trek through the hallways.

Then, there was a loud scratch on the ceiling space right above him. Russel jumped and his heart got pumping at a million miles per hour. His eyes darted across the ceiling, but he saw nothing but shadows. Nothing...wait! There was a gleam from the corner! Russel pushed up his sleeves, growled like a lion, and charged through to the light he saw from the other side.

His call was soon answered. He felt a sharp pain in his neck, and something wet ran down his chest. Russel was sent flying towards the wall, but even before he hit it he was screaming in pain. He yelled for Noodle or 2D to come, but his cries were left unanswered that time. Something leaned down and hissed in his ear, "Scream again and I'll just make this even worse for you."

That voice...it was so familiar...

"Noodle...girl..."

The pain in his neck got worse. He felt a sharp object cut past his flesh and veins, almost down to the bone. Tears ran down his cheeks; he'd never felt pain like this before. Even with Del and the gang, never had he been through something like this. It made him wish he he _was _dead, though he was still thriving to survive.

"I can make this slow and painful, or I can end it now. You choose. Scream for help and you die in an hour. Stay quiet and I'll end this right now."

Russel knew better than to trust a killer, so he yelped as loud as he could one last time.

What a terrible mistake he made.

"Okay, this can be slow and painful. More fun for me."

Russel though he could see her smiling through the darkness. Her smile had always been bright enough to light a room. Her smile...her laugh...her eyes..._her..._what had happened to his innocent little girl? Russel never had kids of his own, of course, so Noodle was like a daughter to him. He remember the long nights spent awake, scaring away the monsters in her closet or reading a bedtime story to her. Those nostalgic memories made the pain even worse, now sending streaks of blood down his body.

Noodle pressed into the axe harder, listening to the groans of pain rise out from Russel. Never had she felt this excited before! She always hated the thought of torturing another, but _this_ was delightful! It was even better than when she killed Murdoc!

'Maybe that's why I did it again,' thought Noodle as she finally pulled the axe out of her brother's neck.

---

Noodle stepped over Russel's aching body, looking for another area to inflict her axe upon. First, she wanted the leg. That way, he couldn't just get up and run away. Noodle raised the axe above her head and brought it down with great force, shoving it deeper and deeper into the drummer's soft flesh. The screams were ear-piercing, but Noodle forced them to come toa stop when she leaned over and gently whispered in Russel's ear: "Hush. It will be over soon. Trust me."

Noodle heaved the axe out of his leg. Russel was relieved for a quick second, but it was short lived. He felt another wave of pain sweep over his arm, then his shoulder, then finally his stomach. By then, he was getting used to the pain, and his cries were nothing more than surprised gasps. Not that it didn't still hurt like hell.

Russel could feel his insides being torn apart inside of him. It was a strange feeling, like if you ate Jell-O and later felt it digging its way out of your bellybutton. He could feel Noodle step on something, which didn't exactly _hurt, _but it didn't feel pleasing either. The axe had long been discarded, now a bloody mess on the ground a few feet away. Noodle sat on his crotch area and began whispering little words of ease in his ears.

"You always were my favorite brother, you know. Even though I am in love with 2D, and always have been, you have always been the greatest to me.

"But, you found out about what I did to Murdoc-san, so I had to kill you. I did not want to do it. But I knew I must if I was going to be with my Koishii.

"I'm so sorry, Russel-san."

A tear ran down Noodle's cheek and dropped onto Russel's open stomach. It was pure, no doubt full of true sorrow. Russel knew that his fellow band member, his friend, his _daughter_, was truly sorry.

And that was all he needed to know to die happy.

Noodle raised the axe above her head one final time before sending Russel Hobbs to his grave. More tears raced down her face, but she knew she couldn't chicken out now. The axe was sent flying down on the drummer, slicing through his face and ending his life in an instant. And, as his blood lay on the ground and spilled endlessly onto the floor, Noodle sobbed silently in the darkness of Kong Studios.

But she didn't notice that Russel was smiling when the axe was laid down upon him.

_Dear diary,_

_You are soaked with my tears, but they are not tears of joy. I have murdered the only man that I ever truly had as a father. I did not want to! I almost did not do it! But...something told me to. I do not know what it was, though. Was it that growing thing inside of me that has captured my innocence? Or was it something else? I do not know, but my axe is calling me now and I must answer to it._

_My axe...I HAVE TO GO._

_Love, Axe Princess_

_Noodle_

* * *

Russel is dead...so what's going to happen to the two remaining Gorillaz? Review and maybe we'll all find out...

...YOU HEARD ME! REVIEW! OR EVIL FLESH EATING BUNNIES OF DOOM WILL DEVOUR YOUR BRAINS!


	4. Killing is my heart

This is doing better than I ever thought it would...hmm, maybe I should update? (Cackles evilly) 

Ha! Okay, I'm taking a break from the Sims 2 for a little bit to finish this, so be happy! In 1 file, I made a Gorillaz family EXACTLY how they are! 2D has spikey hair, Murdoc's, well, Murdoc, Russel's fat, and Noodle's a kid. I also made myself a groupie and married 2D. (Squeals and claps) I think I'm pregnant...(Rushes off to the doctor)

BUT that's totally off-subject. Let's read chapter 4!

* * *

**Possession: Day 8**

_Killing is my heart, 2D is my passion. - Noodle, A.K.A. Axe Princess_

Kong was quiet and empty, now that only 2D and Noodle were alive. The reporters had stopped coming a week after Murdoc had died, a day after Russel was killed. Probably realized that they needed time to recover. When either one walked down the hallways, they could hear soft moaning and creaks in the floorboards below them. It sent creepy chills up 2D's spine, but excitement in Noodle's.

Noodle had finally realized what she had become. When she had brought the axe down on Russel, she felt sorrow. When she pulled it out of him, she felt amusement. When she was dragging his body to the grave site, she was getting pretty roused up. When she was walking back to Kong Studios, she broke out in manical cackling.

She knew she had gone insane.

_No. People who are insane do not know they are insane. They just are._

In her room, Noodle spun the axe around in her hands. Its blade was still as sharp as it ever was, now tinted a slight reddish color from the blood it spilled. The handle was firm and strong, and it seemed like it would never break. The entire weapon sparkled and shined under the tiny lights on the ceiling. There couldn't have been a more perfect axe for an axe murder such as herself, but the girl was still unhappy. She sighed.

_Why did I kill Russel-san? _She thought. _I did not really care that he knew I killed Murdoc-san. I think I wanted him to know, maybe he could have helped me. He could have...so why did I?_

**_Because deep down, you really did want to kill him._**

Noodle jerked at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. She looked right and left to see if anyone was there, but there was nothing. She began to wonder if zombies got in again.

**_Don't be frightened, my lovely. I am merely your own axe._**

Noodle stared at her axe. _You can talk?_

All she recieved back was a chuckle. **_Only if you talk to me first._**

Noodle pushed her axe a couple feet away from her. _I must really be going crazy if my axe is talking to me._

**_Of course you are, my lovely. You have always been insane. When you first met your precious 2D, when you were put in that box, when you were still in the hands of the Japanese government. That's why they chose you to work for them, Noodle. You were nutty enough to do so._**

Noodle grabbed her axe and threw it against the wall. It was dented a little, but not enough to keep it from talking. A fire burned inside of Noodle, a fire that was impossible to put out. She got on her feet and screamed her thoughts at the axe.

_That is NOT true!_

The axe didn't respond for a moment. It lay on its side, as if it were waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. There was only silence. Slowly, it began to push itself off the ground and float in midair, surprisingly not causing Noodle to freak out. She only glared at it.

**_Oh, but it is. In fact, you were so nutty they probably started to think that maybe you were TOO nutty. They put you in that box and mailed you to England, and here we are today. _**

Noodle still didn't speak. Her hands were balled up into fists so tight, they were turning a rather pale color. Her eyes were as angry as her heart was.

**_They knew you were crazy, too. Murdoc, Russel, even 2D. The only reason they kept you was because they needed a guitarist for the band, and the only reason you stayed was because you fancied 2D. The toys, the games, the movies, all just a ploy to make sure you stayed. All useless to you. You could have left anytime you wanted to, but you didn't. You stayed for your brothers. You stayed for _2D.**

**_Then, when you were 10, they gave you an axe. Me. Ha, what a foolish thing to do! Giving an axe to a crazy person...especially an axe like me._**

A tear raced down Noodle's cheek, but she didn't bother to wipe it away. The axe was true, partly; they did want her to stay for the band. But she knew deep down that there was another reason, and she knew it. They cared for her, they were her brothers, she was their sister, they were all _family. _Then, she decided to be selfish when Murdoc and 2D fell in love with one another, and she killed Murdoc so she could have 2D all for herself. There was no reason to kill Russel. The only mistake he ever made was trusting her. More tears.

_**We have a bond, Noodle. A bond that cannot ever be broken.**_

_I did not want to..._

**_So why did you kill him?_**

_You told me to._

**_And who am I?_**

_You are my axe._

**_And what are you?_**

_Your princess. Your Axe Princess._

**_Good. Now, what are we going to do to 2D?_**

_Leave him alone._

**_Excuse me?_**

_LEAVE HIM ALONE! GO AWAY, GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I am not crazy, I AM NOT CRAZY! Go away, go away, leave me alone..._

The faint sound of chuckling died away slowly and painfully, fading away with every passing thought the Axe Princess had.

_I am not crazy, I am not crazy, I am not crazy..._

---

Noodle and 2D sat on the rooftop to watch the sunset and the tiny snowflakes fall gently from the sky. But neither was really looking at the sunset or the unique snowfalkes. Both were absorbed in their own miserable thoughts,each relating to the death of their fellow band members.

Noodle gazed up into 2D's eyes. In times before, it was somewhat challenging to see into 2D's eyes and look into his soul, because it was hidden behind a darkcloak due to the fact of his fractured eyes. But you could always sense a bit of cheerfullness, the way he was always smiling. Now, they were gray and lifeless, and he didn't seem like he would ever smile again. The life inside of him was gone, replaced by disapointment and dispair. He was grateful that he still had Noodle, whom he thought he loved more than before, but he would always miss the man that he knew saved his life: Murdoc Niccals.

Noodle scooted a little closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He didn't move.

"2D-san," She cooed.

He didn't speak.

She lifted her head off of his shoulder and scooted away again. He didn't breathe.

"2D-san. Please do not be sad. Things will be okay."

He tried to smile, but he couldn't. Young Noodle...she was trying so hard to help him and be strong herself at the same time. She was so young, and she lost half of the only family she ever had...but she was still trying to be happy. At that moment, 2D started to think that maybe she wasn't too young to love, after all.

He finally smiled.

She smiled, too.

The sun was replaced by the moon, and a million more snowflakes fell from the sky.

---

_**Kill him.**_

_No._

**_Kill him._**

_No._

**_C'mon, it'll be easy! Just lift be up and bring me down, just like old times..._**

_No._

Noodle had been sitting in her room with her talking axe for a while now, turning her CD player up in attempt to drown out the arguing voice of the weapon. But no matter how loud the music was, it couldn't silence the voice of the axe. Noodle gave up after a while and turned off her headphones. She glared at the axe again.

_Okay. What will it take to make you be quiet?_

There was silence. Noodle thought for a second she had won, but something in the back of her mind told her that it couldn't have been that easy. She waited. Minutes passed, the clock ticked on. Tick, tick, tick...

Tock.

**_Kill 2D._**

Noodle sighed and turned her back on the axe. She could hear it groaning behind her, but she did her best to ignore it and find something else to entertain herself with. It spoke again.

**_Please, Noodle. Don't feed the lion if you haven't any meat. I need blood, Noodle. Any kind. Over easy, deep fried..._GIVE ME BLOOD. _I'm going to die..._**

Noodle traced the cracks on the floor with her back still to the axe.

"It would be better for you to die then for me to continue killing innocent people."

Suddenly, Noodle found herself pinned against the wall with her arms up.The axe had thrown itself at her, probably trying to slice open her head, but it landed right above her and only managed to cut a few strands of purple hair. Noodle gulped and felt cold sweat running down her face. She counted the beats of her pounding heart: One, two, three...four...

**_Listen up you future skank! I'm getting that blood whether it's from you or that stupid dullard boy! _And you'd better hope it's not from you! _I can do things, Noodle. I'm not your average axe. I'd do to you worse than what you did to Murdoc _OR _the fat man. So _PUSS UP! _Get me that blood!_**

Noodle would have began to cry then, but the Axe Princess inside of her jumped out and clenched her teeth. A great growling sound escaped and lashed out at the axe. Noodle knew this wasn't a princess. This was a monster. She carried on.

"I'LL NEVER KILL FOR YOU, YOU FUCKING AXE! I only kill for my own personal pleasure. Never for others! NEVER!"

The Axe Princess seized the axe and threw it across the room one last time, breaking it in half. There wasn't another sound from it afterwards, just a cold and chilling moan from the wind. Noodle realized her window was open. She stumbled over towards it and shut it.

Then, the most heartbreaking noise was heard from the doorway.

Noodle turned her head around and saw 2D standing in her room.

His lower lip was quivering and he was making a rather wimpy noise.

Noodle's heart skipped a beat.

He spoke.

"Noodle...love...you're the Axe Princess."

* * *

Cliffhanger...wow, I think I gave myself chills! (Shivers) I think it was a little short, but oh well.

I'm so happy! I got Phase One and G-Sides for Christmas! (Giggles and dances)

Anyway, please review! Reviews feed the voices inside of me!


	5. Assassinator

I'm back! And it's 2006! And I have a new name! Hooray! (Jumps up and down)

Anyway, I'll get to the point. I have 4 new ideas for stories. One is a Russel/OC, since no one writes about him and he's not so popular. Another is a remake of **When Gorillaz Ruled the World**, but a better one mind you! Another is just a random humor one, it's really stupid, just me and my friend screwing around with the Gorillaz, so I'm probably not going to make that. Then another is about a girl named Mary-Sue (pun intended), who puts on a bunch of disguises to try and make 2D fall in love with her, but it always ends up horribly wrong. Heh...so yeah, there's a preview for y'all.

Thank you for all the positive reviews! I'd answer them all, but there's no time! Now, here is chapter 5.

* * *

"Noodle...love...you're the Axe Princess." 

Noodle peered across the room, still trying to believe that this was all happening. In her heart, she yearned for everything to be a dream, just a dream. But in her mind, she knew it was real, and that she was awake. Thoughts buzzed through her head, followed by thoughts that were impossible to answer. What would 2D think of her now? Had all that blood and sorrow gone to waste? Would 2D turn her in? Was...was she insane?

But the real question now was this: Would she kill him now?

"D-san...I can explain..."

Noodle took a step forward. 2D took a step back. Noodle took three steps forward. 2D took four back. She began walking to him, at a faster pace, her arms out stretched, and he tried to run backwards so fast he stumbled and tripped over his own two feet, making himself crash on the hard floor. Noodle rushed to his side, but he pushed her away.

"2D-"

"NO! Get away from me! You killed Murdoc! YOU KILLED HIM!"

2D struggled to get out of Noodle's grasp on his arm, and eventually did. He ended up slapping her and bruising her eye and right shoulder. Noodle cringed in pain, mostly mental. She looked up at him with hurt eyes, but his only gave her an unforgiving glare. 2D had never been so cold to her before, always with a loving smile and kind words for her. He had always been her koishii, her beloved, her brother...

**_Well, you only SLAUGHTERED HIS FUCKING LOVER!_**

"SHUT UP!"

Noodle spat at the axe, which had been deemed broken until the moment she heard its voice in her head again. She was about to go over and break it once more, but she saw the surprised expression on 2D's face and froze. Another chill was sent up her spine.

"You're talkin' to your axe. You really are the Axe Princess."

His eyes...those large, fractured, staring eyes...he wasn't even in shock anymore. This was fear.

Noodle started to cry. She couldn't stop the rush of tears flowing out of her eyes and dropping onto the ground, or the immense pain and guilt she finally felt in her heart. 2D crawled a little way, to avoid the fall of her tears. In his mind, he was scared to death. Noodle had not only killed his only love, Murdoc, but also his drummer, his _friend_. He had seen the bodies before police took them away after dubbing them as evidence, and he saw the deep gashes and wounds the two men had suffered through. At the time, the singer thought that it had probably been a lone zombie, wandering above its grave, longing for rest.

But he knew the truth now. His little Noodle was a assassinator.

The Japanese girl gazed up at the singer, looking more pathetic than he had ever seen her before. For a second, just a second, he felt empathy for the teen. But his instincts snapped back to him quickly, and he got himself off the floor and began to run as fast as he could, away from the morally insane girl.

"Wait! 2D-san! Please help me! PLEASE! SEWANINARU!"

The vocalist ignored her cries. He just kept running and running and running, until he was as far away from Noodle as he possibly could be.

---

Noodle lay there crying for a good time, reflecting on everything that had happened. The first time she had thought of doing anything, the things she wrote in her diary, the axe she found in her closet, the makeup she wore while getting with Murdoc, the blow to Murdoc's shoulder, the way she hid in the dark before brutally attacking Russel...it all played in her head as an endless movie, never cutting any scenes, never retaking. She remembered the way 2D had looked at her, so untrusting and fearful...and then that baka axe had to open its stupid mouth again! She looked around to see where it was. It was in the same position it had been before: Lying on her bed, broken in half, just like her heart.

She gave it another death glare.

_Look what you have done now! He HATES me!_

It gave her another one of its annoying chuckles.

**_Of course he does. I'd hate you too if you wiped away my true love._**

_He was not his true love. He always said he hated him!_

**_I read in a book that another way of expressing love is through hatred._**

_SHUT UP!_

Noodle threw her minidisk at the axe, damaging it even more and breaking the walkman. Her breath was heavy, her teeth gritted, and her personality changed. She was the Axe Princess once more.

_He loves me. He even said so! HE LOVES ME!_

**_Don't tell me that. Tell him._**

Noodle fell silent. She thought of her words and what she had said, and realized at once she was wrong. The Axe Princess pushed through with great power, and was almost free, but Noodle stopped it in its tracks. She wouldn't let the Axe Princess take over her soul any longer.

It had to stop.

_No. I cannot force him to love me. That would not be fair. What is done is done, and cannot be erased. I must accept my mistakes and confess my sins. I have killed whom I loved, whom I trusted. I fufilled my selfish needs with violence and hatred. I cannot blame it on the Axe Princess any longer. It was all me. I did it. I am the Axe Princess._

Deathly silence filled the room now. The window creaked twice, then froze and waited for the sound to come back again. Noodle watched her axe, expecting a smug comment in return. But there was nothing. Quiet. Had she stumped the axe once and for all?

More deadair. Then, finally...

**_You are no princess._**

Suddenly, the axe rose from the bed, the two pieces, and gave off a shining glow that lit up the entire room. Somehow, it fixed itself together and became one axe again. But this time, it had a worse aura to it, more evil than ever before. It floated towards Noodle, aiming to slice her head off, but she dodged it and dashed outside the door. It chased her down the corridor, barely missing her ears and her neck. She ducked and jumped, hid and ran, defended and escaped, until finally the axe cornered her between Russel's room and another. Noodle pressed herself against the wall, awaiting the weapon to send the final blow to kill her. She closed her eyes.

But it never came. Noodle opened one eye, and then the other. The axe was still in front of her, but a good 10 feet away. The girl wiped the sweat from her forehead.

**_I should just kill you now. I can, you know. Easy simply. But I won't. Do you know why?_**

Noodle shook her head.

**_You still have a destiny to fufill._**

Noodle stared at the devilish axe, wondering what it could have possibly been talking about.

**_You created the Axe Princess. You became her. You _are _her. _**

Noodle gulped. _You told me I am not a princess._

**_Because you aren't. Not any longer. Now, you are a monster. A monster thattoys with its prey first and then kills it, slowly and painfully. You enjoy killing, you can't live without it, you must have blood._ _If not, then you will die._**

Noodle shook her head again as her lower lip quivered. _I do not want to kill anymore._

**_But you must, for if you don't, then I will. I need you to survive, Noodle. If I die, then you die. I've been trying my hardest to survive so you will can as well._**

Noodle pushed the axe away, but it flew back towards her, this time even closer. Deep in her heart, she knew it always would.

**_You must kill 2D, Axe Princess. Or else the person inside of you, your soul, will die._**

Noodle tried to bolt past the axe, but it stood before her, blocking her only way of escape. She growled and lunged at it, going for the middle where it had been broken before, but the axe was cunning and managed to slip away from her strangling hands. The same angry fire burned inside of her again, but this time it wasn't the Axe Princess. It was herself.

_I will not kill him! _I _would rather die!_

The axe did nothing but float and speak the truth.

**_No, you don't. Face it, Axe Princess, or should I say Axe _Monster, ****_you do want to kill him._**

The Asian girl fell to her knees and stared at the floor with wide eyes, realized with a deep regret that the axe was true. She _did _want to destroy him, for all the times that he had hurt her. She _did _want to slice open his body, and see the pain sweep through him like an old broom. She wanted to cut him for every time he had gay sex with Murdoc. She wanted him to suffer for rejecting her love and breaking her heart. She blamed him for creating the Axe Princess.

She realized then that she truly was a killer, and grabbed her axe.

---

2D was sitting in a large, gray room. There were two other men in the room, an obese Caucasian man and a muscular black man. Both were wearing sunglasses. They gave him such a cold stare, it seemed to freeze him where he sat. The black man turned on a light above the three of them, one so bright it gave 2D a migraine. He put him arms up to sheild his eyes from it.

"C-could you turn th-th-that off? It's hurtin' me 'ead..."

The man that was overweight came down to 2D's eye level. "No," He said cooly.

2D shivered.

The black man sat down in the single chair in front of 2D. The singer gazed at him blankly.

"Mr. Tusspot. We understand that you have information about the death of Murdoc Niccals and Russel Hobbs."

2D nodded, and gulped. "Yeah."

"Would you mind telling us who did it?"

2D gave him another one of his confused stares, but the truth was, he wasn't dazzled. Inside, he was trying to decide if he should rat on Noodle. She _had _killed Murdoc. But...the only reason she did it was for love. Her love for him...2D realized immediatly he'd done something wrong, and suddenly stood up. The two men watched him.

"Where are you going?" Asked the fat one.

"I...I need to go out for a bit. I 'ave a headache and...I can't seem to remember who...killed...'em..."

The men looked at eachother, then back at 2D. The vocalist flashed one of his goofy smiles, and they instantly believed him.

"All right, Mr. Tusspot. But only 'cause your records say you got mental issues or whatever."

2D grinned again and rushed out of the room. For once, he was glad he was seen as a kid dullard.

---

The night was dark, darker than Noodle had ever seen it before. She was wandering around, not exactly knowing where she was going or what she was doing. She carried her axe in her left hand, feeling the after breeze on her hip as she rocked it back and forth. The girl looked around for any sign of 2D, his blue hair, his vacant eyes, his gap-toothed smile...anything. But she saw nothing but darkness, utter and complete _darkness._

_Where could he be? _She though to herself, but expecting a reply.

**_Look downtown. _**Her answer.

She switched her direction and began walking to the town, its bright city lights illuminating the sky. She could see fireworks crackling above, probably set off in celebration of the new year. She sighed, wishing that everyone close to her could have been there to see it.

But, obviously, that would never happen again.

It took her a while, but Noodle managed to get into the city, walking along the sidewalks and sitting on the curbs. It seemed hopeless, just rambling through the city without any idea where to go. For all she knew, 2D could have been out of the country by now. The girl sighed, falling onto a nearby bench and finally giving up. Across the street was a bar, so she lay there and watched all kinds of people enter and exit. Some drunk, some sober.

After a bit, she started to fall asleep. Right before she closed her eyes, she could have sworn she saw Murdoc stumbling out of the bar, beer in one hand, a bottle of blood in the other.

---

2D was sprinting as fast as he could across the city, making his way back to Kong Studios. He knew he hadt o get back there soon. He knew he had to help Noodle. The thought of her being alone with that axe, that evil axe that had killed Murdoc and Russel, was enough to drive him mad.

Well, more mad. 2D hadn't told Noodle, but he had heard the axe talk too.

The lanky man looked as far as his fractured eyes could see, still not finding any sign of Noodle. He worried that if he didn't get back to Kong in time, she would be gone. If she was gone...the axe would make her kill even more.

2D remembered the axe he had back in Phase One. It was different from Noodle's, more like a wood chopping axe. It's edge was as sharp as a thin piece of steel, and its complexion so shiny you could see your reflection in it. 2D had adored that axe more than anything at one point, and claimed to Murdoc that it could talk. It, too, told him to kill. He knew Murdoc could hear his, too. But he never confessed. That was when he _really _started beating on 2D...and showed signs that he was gay. 2D gave a weak smile to himself at the thought of Murdoc, but it soon faded when he thought of his axe again.

The axes...the weapons...they were all evil. Where had they gotten them from, again?

...That's right. The graveyard. 2D shuddered.

The singer turned another corner, and was relieved to find a bar at the start. He knew he probably shouldn't have, but he immediatly headed for the door. He went so fast that he hit another man coming out, who pushed him into the side of the door, which made him lose his balance and fall onto the ground. He hit his head pretty hard, and rubbed where a bruise was growing. He grumbled.

_Another one of my clumsy moves, _He thought. _No wonder everyone takes me for granted..._

Then, he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. He craned his neck to see someone familiar sleeping on a bench across the street. It was definately Noodle; he knew the way she liked to sleep best. Feet tucked under her body and her head in her arms. There was a soft breathing sound, and her stomach slowly moved up and down.

But it looked nothing like her.Her hair was a midnight black instead of purple. Her clothes were ripped and tattered, like a zombie that had risen from its grave. The axe was underneath her, glowing an eerie shade and red, and it seemed to be breathing as well. 2D's mouth dropped in an wide open "O". He wanted to rush over to her, to wake her up to see if it was really her, if she was okay. But he feared for his life.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes. There were no pupils, no emotion, no life. They showed nothing but pure evil.

2D wanted to make his open "O" into a scream, but when he tried to make a sound, nothing came out.

* * *

Hey again...sorry that took so long to write. But I had major writer's block, so it was really hard. BE GRATEFUL I STAYED UP UNTIL 10:00 P.M. TO FINISH IT! (Screams and rips out hair) 

But yeah...it didn't really turn out how I wanted it, but oh well. Another thing, you guys, I won't be able to update for about a week. I'm doing a play all week that will take up all of my free time, and the time that I will get will be used for more useful purposes (No offense).

So yes, I bid you all farewell! I will see you all in a week! Hopefully I will get many reviews! (Smiles)

(You may review now.)


	6. The true Axe Princess

FORGIVE THE BUCKET GIRL! (Bows down furiously) I had so much time to write, but I didn't! I deserved to be punished! Don't compliment me on my crappy work! Don't give me false hope! Don't even review this chapter! Well...actually...you can still review...BUT PLEASE FORGIVE! (Cries) 

The song Numb/Encore used in this chapter belongs to Linkin Park, not me. Chapter 6!

* * *

_Flashback_

_It had been so dark. Like an endless gaze of nothingness. She couldn't move. She could barely breathe. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. Her stomach growled; it was the only noise she had heard since she first got in the box. The very idea of cramming herself in a tiny box and taking a day-long plane ride to England was sheer stupidity itself. She would have began sobbing if she was able to move. Oh, how she wished she could have just stayed in Japan..._

_...Wait...there was a light...did the boxstop moving? Someone was opening the box...someone with blue hair and black pits for eyes...it's an angel! And angel has come to save her! She couldn't wait to tell Mr. Kyuzo..._

_She jumped out of the box, but all of a sudden her memory was lost. She couldn't remember a thing. As if...everything she had ever been had gotten erased...forgotten...what was happening?_

_"...Nani?"_

_---_

**Possession: Day 9**

Noodle woke up with a frightened startle. She was panting hard, like she was having a nightmare. But it hadn't been a nightmare; not really. It was more like...a memory. She thought of that day clearly, when 2D had opened her box to a whole new world of toys and video games...and love. The Japanese girl blushed.

"Wakey wakey, Noodle love."

Noodle stared up and realized she wasn't where she had been before. The bench she had been sleeping on was a large snake, which slithered away when she stood up. The ground wasn't cement, but a hard and cold dirt ground with weeds and fungi growing everywhere. The sky wasn't even a sky. Just an endless array of darkness, with no sun or hope, just like her old box...

Noodle shivered, looking around for her axe. This place had an evil feel to it, as if it was a place where Satan himself dwelled in lonliness...and he only brought her here to have company for the rest of eternity.

"Well, you're partly right. Satan comes here sometimes when he wants a drink or two. But it's usually just me and a couple others."

Noodle felt a chilling wind blow past her from behind, and, feeling a strong presence, she craned her neck. She was face to face with another girl who looked exactly like her. Her entire facial structure was the very same as Noodle's, her violet hair, her skinny waist, her almond eyes, _everything..._except her pupils. Well, pupil. Some of her long hair covered her right eye. But her pupil...this other girl had none.

"You look...just like me."

The girl smiled. "On the contrary, Noodle love, _you _look just like _me_."

The wind came again, even more brisk than the last. Noodle could see her breath in the air.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my world, Noodle. See where I must dwell? See where I have to suffer for _you? _See where I have been for the past 300 YEARS?"

The girl took a few angry steps forward. Noodle took a couple awkward steps back. The girl would have had so much hatred in her eyes, if she had had any at all. Now, they were just two colorless holes to look at and wonder what they actually were. Noodle's breath quickened with the cold.

"You are the Axe Princess."

The girl smiled. "Yes, Noodle. Yes I am. This is the world of the Axe, my world, the world I had to live in before you killed Murdoc. I've been inside the Axe ever since my own soul was sealed to it...when I was alive."

The other girl swept away the long hair hiding the right side of her face, and Noodle was shocked to see a dagger jammed into her eye. Dried blood gathered around the edge of the blade, a grueling and horrifying sight to see. Noodle stared at the Axe Princess, not because of the dagger or the ugly girl she saw before her, but because of the unbearable sadness she abruptly saw in her left eye. Before, it had been completely empty and full of nothing, as if shenever felt anything at all.But now it was icy blue, full of coldness and melancholy feelings. It seemed to be telling Noodle a story, a story of love and betrayel, one only the Axe Princess could tell...

"When I was alive, I was so happy. I had met the love of my life. His name was Jacob. He was the most handsome man I had ever been fated to meet...he looked a bit like your 2D. Anyway, we were in the meadows one day, and I had a ring in my hands...I was going to propose to him. I know the man is suppossed to ask the woman, but...I was afraid...he was never going to ask me...

"...I was on the ground and so was he. I took out the ring and asked him, 'Jacob...I know I must be crazy for asking, but...will you be kind enough to marry me?'"

Noodle waited for the Axe Princess to finish patiently. The other girl just stood there for a moment, her hands covering her face, probably sheilding tears. Noodle thought of a song that would fit the setting, one she had heard while listening to the radio for 23 hours.

**Tired of being what you want me to be...feeling so faithless, lost under the surface...**

The Axe Princess spoke again.

"He said, 'And why would I do such a silly thing like that?' I told him that I thought he loved me. He said no, that it was a lie."

**Don't know what you're expecting of me...put under the pressure of walking in your shoes...**

"He told me he loved me before! He said I was the only one for him! **_HE TOLD ME HE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME!_**"

**Every step that I take is just another mistake to you...**

Noodle watched the other girl with half-closed eyes as she felt the familiar bittering wind blow upon her already chilly body. It was then she finally realized she wasn't wearing a coat. The Axe Princess was hurting; she could see it in her eyes. Noodle didn't want to look, didn't want to feel the same hatred this other girl felt. She balled her fists tightly and didn't dare look at the Axe Princess.

She just listened. And softly sang Numb to herself.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there, I've become so tired so much more aware...**

"It turned out that Jacob was gay. Not just with any other gay guy, though. The other one...the one Jacob said he loved...he was my friend. In fact, he was one of the best friends I ever had. I even told him I was going to propose to Jacob..."

The Axe Princess looked at Noodle. Noodle was still cringing.

"You know, Jacob's lover looked a lot like that Murdoc we killed. Well, technically, _you _killed him, but I helped you. I told you to do it, because he reminded me so much of the friend that betrayed me."

Noodle opened her eyes with a starled jump at the reminder of Murdoc. Suddenly, a haunting memory came flooding back, one she had almost forgot about, one that scared her to this day...

_Flashback_

_Noodle had been playfully stringing her guitar in her room. It had been 12 days since she first arrived at Kong Studios__, in her little claustriphobic box. She had made quick friends with the one named 2D-san, and tremendously adored the big dark one named Russel-san, but she had hardly ever seen the dirty one named Murdoc-san. She didn't speak a lip of English, except for the word noodle, but she still wished she could talk to this mysterious man...as creepy as he was._

_Suddenly, there was a loud thump on her door. Noodle strummed a strange note on her guitar and jumped a couple feet in the air. Her dark purple hair stood up on straight end. She waited for someone to come inside, but no one did. It was probably just a zombie. Noodle shrugged and began plucking her guitar again, until she heard the same thump. This time, the young girl put her guitar down gently and __walked over to the door to see what it was, and stared with amazed eyes once she saw what it was._

_There was Murdoc-san, leaning against the door! She could finally talk to him now! A big smile grew across her face as she greeted him cheerfully, "Konnichiwa!"_

_He didn't reply. All he did was grin wickedly. The rugged man fell on top of the girl, almost crushing her. There was a beer bottle in his hand, which he threw on the ground. Noodle watched it shatter to pieces, fearing for her life. She looked at Murdoc with wide eyes, waiting for him to destroy her. But he never did._

_He did do something, though. Something much worse._

_"Hey, sexy, want me to butter your muffin?"_

_Now, Noodle didn't know what a muffin was, or what sexy meant__, but she did know that Murdoc wasn't__here to talk to her. She wanted to scream, but the fear of having Murdoc hurt her was enough to keep her silent. Slowly, he rolled off her and and onto the floor, closing the Japanese girl's door so no noise could escape. Russel, two rooms down, was quietly listening to his hip hop CD, unaware of the screams and thumps and cries for help issued down the corrider..._

_End flashback_

A small tear ran down Noodle's cheek ata recallof that incident. It had been eons ago, but still clear in her mind. Murdoc had sexually harassed her, and had almost caused her to lose her virginity, but luckily 2D had heard her cries and put a stop to it before it was too late. The three men always thought Noodle was too young to remember, but she did. In fact, that was the reason she loved 2D so much. That was the reason she feared Murdoc. _That's _the reason she killed Russel, because, in the one moment that she needed him, he wasn't there. All the other times, when she was perfectly fine by herself, he was there. But not when she needed him the most.

Noodle stared at the Axe Princess, who was now grinning evilly. The dagger's blade shined like it was her own pupil giving Noodle a curious wink, but there was no sunlight to reflect the light. The wind was dying down, and Noodle felt her warmth slowly returning to her. In the distance, she could see more darkness approaching.

"Wondering why I have a dagger shoved in my eye, Noodle love? Well, there's actually a funny story to go with it. You see, when Jacob rejected my proposal, I wasn't just sad, but angry. Angry that Jacob loved a _man _more than he loved me. So I decided to kill his lover. I grabbed an old rusty axe and ran over to his house, but he was ready with a brand-new shiny dagger. I got him with my axe, but before he died he stuck the dagger in my eye. I could never get it out. I don't mind, though. It doesn't hurt as much as it used to. Besides, it makes me look pretty, don't you think?"

The Axe Princess gave Noodle a big toothy grin, which revealed a mouth full of spiders and grime and other gruesome features. Noodle had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from puking. The Axe Princess was so ugly, yet so..._beautiful. _It was hard to describe such a person, or rather, a zombie.

"I sealed my soul to the axe so it would help me if I ever felt weak, and we vowed that if we ever saw another soul get so heartbroken, we would assist them in getting their revenge. You just happened to be the one that got to us first."

The darkness Noodle had seen before was now closer than ever, and Noodle felt herself being swept away into its grasp. The Axe Princess stood as still as a cold, dead body. She cringed as well.

"Our time is almost up, Noodle. The axe and I have helped you as much as we can. Now it's time for you to help yourself."

The darkness picked up the Japanese girl. "But I do not want to kill anymore! I do not want to hate!"

"You have no choice."

Noodle looked into the Axe Princess's eyes (well, eye) with such a fear it grabbed her attention.

"You did...you did not kill Jacob, did you Axe Princess?"

The Axe Princess did nothing but smile. Nothing but smile and cackle the most evil cackle the girl had ever heard. And that was all she heard while plunging through and endless vapor of darkness, and that hatred she saw in her eye was all she could see, and the thought of the Axe Princess getting hurt sobadlywas all she could think.

Surprisingly, she didn't cry the whole way back to her world.

* * *

(Pant pant pant) So...tired...must drink...Red Bull! (Grabs a can of Red Bull) All that for such a crappy chapter, too...

Well, that took me long enough to write...so sorry, you guys! I'd say I was busy, but I wasn't really. Just unispired. Anyway, this is the last author's note I'm going to post, to keep the mood of the story, so...enjoy it! I still plan on taking down **When Gorillaz Ruled the World**, but you probably don't care so YEAH! (Cheers) There's only going to be 2 chapters left to this story, or at least, that's what I plan, so get ready for a big climax. And don't expect a happy ending...that's all I'll say.

Thank you all for reading, and don't forgot to review! Reviews feed the voices inside me!

_Reminder: Jacob, the Axe Princess's old love, was not Jacob Niccals. Jacob Niccals and the Jacob in this story are two totally different people. Also, the fact that the Axe Princess and Noodle look exactly the same is just coincidence. They are not related in any way except by the axe. Thank you, have a nice day!_


	7. Ketteiteki Uchitoru

**Possession: Day 10**

_Noodle._

_Noodle._

_...Ah...what is..._

_Noodle..._

_...Yes?_

_Awaken._

Noodle opened her eyes. It was still night. She could see the bar across the street, its lights flashing in her face and around her bench. The music was loud, so loud Noodle could make out every word heard on the song. She sat up and looked around. 2D was on the ground, seeming to be asleep. Noodle smiled, silently watching her beloved band member dream peacefully.

Then, she saw the blood running down his head. It was a deep shade of red, darker than blood, and it raced down his forehead and into the palm of his hand. Noodle gasped and jumped down to his side.

"D-san! D-san, please wake up! 2D!"

Noodle hollered and screamed as much as she could, but no response came from the bleeding vocalist. The night club music pounded in her ears, deafened her to an insane extent. She couldn't hear her own thoughts, the very sound of her heartbeat, the pulsing anger pumping through her blood. Noodle seized 2D in her arms and squeezed him, attempting to awaken him but futile in action. Behind her, the axe bound to the Axe Princess glowed and rose from the bench, and, without making a sound, flew past Noodle's head, cutting her cheek ever so deeply. Noodle fell back in shock, clutching her face in pain. The blood gushed from her wound, like 2D's head was beginning to do.

The axe had landed on 2D's wrist, going straight through him and pinning him to the ground. 2D was brought back to consciousness from the pain and howled, the axe almost amputating his hand. He scrambled and panicked, pulling as hard as he could on the axe. When it finally came out, he pressed his wrist against his already blood-filled fingers. The axe began to fly away.

Noodle immediatly took after it. It wasn't very fast; rather slow, actually. She easily caught it and slammed it to the ground. The middle where she has broken it in half before was now in pieces again, this time unable to reattach. The blade threw itself onto Noodle, hopping across her stomach and stabbing her ribs. Noodle cringed in agony and attacked it, her teeth piercing its wooden exterior. It seemed to screech in pain, its cry illuminating the night and louder than the night club music was getting to be.

2D stood trembling far away, watching Noodle defend him and herself against the axe. At any other time, he would have questioned how the axe was able to move on its own. But it wasn't the time now. His wrist was starting to stop bleeding, a scab commencing to form. He thought about helping the Asian girl, but he knew he would only get in the way.

All he could do was watch, and witness his love being destroyed.

---

_Do not fall to the ground...do not fall to the ground..._Those were the words Noodle continued to think in her head. She knew if she fell, then the axe would end her life. The cuts in her ribcage throbbed irritatingly as she ran across the concrete ground, giving her all to keep her life. The axe was insane. Well, the person _inside _of it was. Maybe if she reasoned with her, the Axe Princess would listen...

"Axe Princess! You do not need to kill! Revenge will not soothe your heartbreak!"

**_You know nothing! Revenge is the only way to redeem myself, it's how I still survive! I must kill, Noodle, and so must you!_**

"No! I cannot!"

The axe poked a small indent in her back, and Noodle shrieked. She tripped, stumbling on a curb. She looked around for 2D, but her vision was blinded by blood and mud. It was raining now, which made it even worse for her to see. She couldn't hear the axe coming. She couldn't spot a thing. All she could do was lay on the ground and whimper.

Suddenly, she experienced a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She snapped her neck around and barely saw the axe slice her skin wide open, it moving at a speed she had never seen before. Noodle didn't bother screaming this time, her sobbing enough to ease the pain. She waited hunched over, shivering, wet, cold, and terrified beyond belief.

"A-A-Axe Princess...nanitozo..."

**_Please...what?_**

"...You must not kill any more..."

**_Silence!_**

Noodle could sense a presense behind her. Another prick was strained in her neck, this time her other shoulder. She clawed herself and bit her lip, making it bleed as well. It didn't matter; she couldn't feel the pain anymore. Her heart beat so hard she thought it would leap out of her chest and into the street. All she could think about was 2D, how much she felt for him, if he was safe or not, if the Axe Princess had not already killed him.

"Axe Princess...I know how you suffer. That is why you were able to control me, because I so desperately wanted revenge. Just like you. I got my revenge, unfortunately, and so did you, but it was not the thing to do. Hatred cannot be exterminated by more hatred. Only love and forgiveness can."

The rain fell softly on the ground. Noodle could faintly make out the heavy breathing of the Axe Princess.

"You must let go of your anger, Axe Princess. Then you will not suffer any longer, and you will be able to move on into a better place. Killing is not the answer, revenge is bittersweet. Please, nanitozo, _listen to me..._"

It was deathly quiet, except for the pitter-patter of the raindrops. Noodle waited, waited, waited for the Axe Princess to make up her mind. She didn't just want her to listen because she wanted to live, she wanted her to listen so she wouldn't suffer anymore. Through all of this, though the princess _did _try to kill her, though she should have hated the Axe Princess in return, she didn't. Noodle was mature enough to forgive the princess and apologize for her sins, even thought she didn't need to. The princess didn't realize it, but Noodle was glowing a golden color, illuminating the darkest parts of the rainfall.

**_I can't forgive...I can't forget...it's too much to just let go...Jacob..._**

"You must! You must try!"

**_I can't. I have to kill. Killing is my heart, Jacob is my passion. Those are the words I used to bound myself to the axe, those are the words I lived by, and those are the words I must burn in Hell because of._**

The axe floated away slowly, heading for 2D, who was about 30 feet away. Noodle looked up and saw where the axe was going, and scrambled to her feet in reflex. She dashed towards the axe yelling, "AXE PRINCESS!" and clutched the edge of the blade in her hands, having it dig into her skin but ignoring the feeling. Tears streamed down her face as she used all of her energy trying to pull the axe back. But it was too strong. She called to 2D, hoping she could get him to run away.

"2D-san! Run! You must get out of here now! GO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

But 2D couldn't hear her. He was frozen in the same place he had been, frozen with fear and shock. His wrist had stopped bleeding, the pain has ceased, and the world around him had stopped completely. He was nowhere, he was everywhere, he didn't know where he was at all. All he saw was the axe coming toward him, already feeling himself getting killed.

It was closer now. Everything was silent. The rain made no noise, nor did the night club music. Noodle could feel herself being taken over. The axe was controlling her; she knew it. She raised her hands above her head, like she had done so many times before, the blade in hand, and brought it down ever so gracefully, a memory coming back to her...

_Flashback_

_2D and Noodle were happily __strolling through a meadow, Noodle riding on the back of 2D. They were both smiling, singing happily to the words of their own songs. 2D laughed heartily, something Noodle thought he'd never done. They fell on the grass, picking flowers and listening to the buzzing of the bees. The wind blew gently, and the sun shone enough to warm their chilling bodies. Noodle wrapped her arms around 2D, and his around her. They looked at eachother and smiled, gazing into eachother eyes and being able to read their happiness. Noodle was the first to speak._

_"2D-san...this has been the most wonderful day of my life."_

_"Same here, love."_

_"Can we come here again soon?"_

_"Maybe someday."_

_"...2D-san?"_

_"Yeah, Noodle?"_

_"...I...I love you."_

_2D paused before replying, "I love you too, Noodle."_

_End flashback_

Noodle stared at the blood mess before her, her eyes as wide as dinner plates and her mouth a gaping hole. She dropped the broken axe blade on the ground, not feeling the life that had once been inside. It was now just an empty shell, just like her heart. The former guitarist couldn't believe what lay right in front of her. She didn't want to, she wouldn't...but she did.

She had killed 2D, and along the way had detroyed the Axe Princess's beastly shell.

Noodle knelt down beside 2D's dead body, too dry to cry. She picked up his hands and held it in hers, cradling it like a baby. She placed it over his chest and said a couple of kind words, hoping that 2D would hear them in heaven. The girl looked gingerly at the place of impact where she had brought the axe upon the singer. It was a bloody hole, the same place his heart was located. Noodle guessed she stabbed him there because that was where she wanted to stab herself. Nonetheless, it was there; a place where a heart had once beat.

Amazingly, it had stopped raining. Noodle could no longer hear the music of the club, the party finally ending after a long night. The sun poked through the clouds, shining on the Asian girl as if to tease her and say, "I am bright and cheerful and you are not!" Noodle had no idea how such a happy thing could be in the presence of such amelancholy one.

Melancholy...2D loved that word...Noodle had always used it as much as she could...

Noodle shook her head to regain herself. "There is no use dwelling around here," She said aloud, and stood up to bring 2D to a peaceful resting place.

---

Noodle carried 2D's body like a baby up a hill and back down. In the near distance, she saw a graveyard, where other souls had come to rest. This had been the place she had put Russel and Murdoc, with a proper burial recital, of course. She walked across the dirt mounds where they lay, and came to another one that she had dug, in case someone else had been killed along the way. Gently, ever so gently, she lowered the angel singer to his resting ground, never to come up again.

The former axe princess kneeled in the dirt and bowed, tears spilling from her eyes. She whispered a silent prayer, hoping someone up there could hear her.

"Please, if someone is listening, please let 2D-san rest in peace. Let him go to a better place where he does not have headaches and need painkillers. Let all the sadness that was ever inside of him wash away into the sky. Let him sing when the wind blows and watch his zombie movies whenever there's a cold, dark night. Let him be...happy."

Noodle paused before continuing on.

"And also, let Russel-san and Murdoc-san be happy, too. Let Russel eat all he wants, and let Murdoc get all of the...girls he ever wanted. But make sure he does not get an STD. And then, send Russel my apologies for...killing him. And...Murdoc, too. Help them learn to forgive me for my sins. And help me forgive myself."

There was complete and utter silence, none like Noodle had ever experienced before. Strangely, she felt a presence behind her, yet no one else ever came to this cemetary...

"If you want to apologize, then why don't you say it to us yourself?"

Noodle turned her head around so fast she thought she broke something. What she saw made her think she broke her eyes. There, in a fading mist, was her bandmate Russel, looking as well as ever. Noodle's pupils grew small.

"I cannot...I am not...seeing a ghost?"

Murdoc appeared out of thin air, in the same translucent mist that Russel was in,an unmistakable Murdoc sneer on his face.

"Damn right you are."

Noodle stared in wonder and shock at the sight before her. She felt a faint coming on, but something kept her awake and made her mind run like a speed racer. She could see both of them, clear as day, but she wondered if she would be able to see 2D...

...And then he came. Out of thin air, a specter Noodle made out even better than the other two. It was her Koiishii! Her beloved! There was 2D, standing at his tall height of 6'2", smiling his gap-toothed smile with those big, black eyes of his. And nothing else in Noodle's life, to her, had ever been so beautiful.

"2D-san...Murdoc-san...Russel-san..."

Murdoc's spirit leaned against a tree. "Yeah, we're 'ere. Only fo' a lil' bit, though. Got to get back to death."

Noodle fell to her knees and bowed before the three of them.

"I am so sorry...I never truly wanted to kill any of you, not even Murdoc. Yes, I was a little angry with him...but you know I would never...not if..."

Russel came closer to the now sobbing teenager, and put a hand on her shoulder. "We know ya didn't mean it, girl. That axe was one hell of a demon, it could've gotten any of us."

"But I-"

"Look, quit beatin' ye self up," Murdoc didn't move, but his words did. "You were always doin' that, Noodle. Always blamin' yaself for stupid stuff that other people did...even when ye couldn't speak a lip of English. Whenever I woson some fackin' rampageor summink you blamed yaself 'cause I always yelled at ya...I don't know...just somethin' about you...I don't know. I got drunk and high and went upstairs to the new kid's room...you were all happy 'n bubbly 'n stupid..."

Noodle looked up at Murdoc and knew that he wasn't talking about her anymore. He was looking at the sky skeptically, like he didn't believe it was there, or wondering if there was sky at all. The expression in his eyes was unknowing, ignorance, even...regretful? Noodle stared at him until he turned her way, and he said the most unexpected words she ever thought to hear from the bass player.

"Noodle...I'm sorry."

And with that, Murdoc disappeared into the air, becoming the wind once again. It wisped past her hair and back up into the sky, where Noodle suspected he went to torment the angels. She looked back at the other two; Russel, who was looking at her with confusion in his eyes, and 2D, who hadn't said a word to her since she arrived. Noodle turned to Russel. He was chuckling silently to himself.

"Dang...you _must_ be somethin' special, 'cause I ain't _never _heard Muds apologize to someone, much less a female"

Noodle beamed and shrugged. Russel went on.

"Look, Noodle girl, I...I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop Murdoc before he...well, you know. Just so you know, I always did care about you. It wasn't just when the others were around. I can't tell you how many sleepless nights I had whenever you were sick or at another friend's house...I just didn't want to be too overprotective. I wanted to stay fly, you know? Do you understand me, Noodle?"

Noodle nodded. Russel smiled again, without forcing himself.

"Good. Jus' remember, me and Del will be watchin' over you. And don't worry, we'll keep Muds off them angels...why is he in heaven, anyway?"

Noodle snickered at Russel's last comment before he vanished, this time riding a different wind going east, probably looking for Del somewhere. The wind blew her hair back and dried the blood on her shirt. The Asian girl gazed at the last spirit, the one of her beloved. She wondered if it was the last time she would ever see him.

"D-san..."

"'Ey, Noodle."

_Ooooooooooooooo..._the wind seemed to be moaning. Noodle thought it sounded a bit like the Axe Princess's world. She kicked the dirt underneath her feet and waited for 2D to speak again, just to hear his voice one last time.

"I fink Russ told me once...that ghosts and zombies weren't the same. 'Cause zombies are the living dead, and ghosts were...the dead dead. And the only reason they come back is 'cause they 'ave unfinished business."

Noodle took a few steps closer to 2D's spirit. "Do you have unfinished business, 2D-san?"

The lanky singer nodded. He went closer to Noodle as well, getting close enough to touch noses. Noodle could smell the butterscotch angel delight aroma surrounding him, and embracing her as well. Both of the former band members felt something in that moment, something unexplainable, something wonderful...enough to bring two people of different worlds together. The wind suddenly got warmer, and Noodle remembered the flashback she had before she had 2D kick the bucket.

_Happily strolling through a meadow..._

"What did you come back for, 2D?"

And that question just seemed to answer itself. Their lips become one, locking with them a feeling of endless glee. Noodle could feel him, she could _actually _feel 2D, as if he were still alive and right there with her. Her guilt came back, but it soon disappeared, as did her mind. They stood there for a while, taking it all in. Noodle the butterscotch, 2D the cherry blossoms Noodle always smelled like. It was like it was never going to end, like they would stay this way forever and never have to go.

But all good times must end.

Almost as soon as it started, it stopped. Noodle opened her eyes and saw nothing. 2D had diappeared, into the heavens, where he should have been all along. Tears stung her eyes like an angry swarm of bees, and they escaped her eyes ans fell to the hard ground below her. Noodle felt so weak, like she always hated to feel, and knew there was something more she should do. She pressed her hand against her shirt and poked her finger on something sharp. She went in the pull it out, and learned it was the bloody axe she had used to murder her three favorite men.

She grinned a sinister, cunning grin.

She took the tip of the axe and set it on her chest, between her two budding breasts. She could already feel it sinking into her flesh, and she could see the blood soaking through her shirt. This did not make her panic, however. It thrilled her, to say the least. She pushed it in farther, hating it was taking so long for it to kill her. She gave up going slowly, finally, and pulled it out. Noodle held it above her head, like she had done so many times before, and squeezed her eyes shut. This was it. This was her time, time for the Axe Princess to finally die.

She brought it to her chest.The blade went through her like a needle's shot, quick and easy, and it stayed there, sipping in the blood she spilled, while she lay there smiling and grinning like a joyful manic woman, finally set free.

The Axe Princess had finally died, not just in the axe, but in the girl herself.

Ketteiteki Uchitoru, Final Kill.

_Here I come, Koishii-san..._

**_Sayonara_**


End file.
